


Vicky's No Snitch

by Adohug



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, this is literally just an excuse to write flustered emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: “Alyssa?” She choked out her name as soon as she got her mouth to work, and luckily Alyssa stops talking. As her girlfriend looked at her, dark brown alight with excitement, she realized that she doesn’t know what her next words are going to be. “Um… is there a place I can go sit?”Or: I went to the city with my friend last week, and while I didn't have to go sit down I was definitively blushing while walking through this shopOr or: Emma is Butch and not one for This Shop





	Vicky's No Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, i cannot believe no one in the prom discord guessed what this fic was based on the title

When planning this trip to New York City, Emma expected the Broadway Gang to drag her and Alyssa everywhere, and see a couple of shows before the week ended. She prepared herself for the mental drain of being around more than three people at once, and even got Angie to swear she could “keep the others in line” when she needed to breathe.

She even went so far as to make a crude itinerary for the trip to appease Mrs. Greene; now that they’re public, she figured that getting on her girlfriend’s mother’s good side should become a priority.

What she didn’t expect was for Alyssa to pull her to Fifth Avenue on their first of two Broadway-Free days and head directly into a Victoria’s Secret.

“Mom would never let me even _think_ of going in here, so I need to see what it’s all about!” Alyssa very poorly half-explained her reasoning, but to Emma it went in one ear and out the other, because her mind short circuited the moment she saw the mannequin in the window.

It wasn’t until they were well into the third floor of the black building that Emma realized Alyssa never stopped talking. 

“No, too much in these, not _enough_ in these--”

“Alyssa?” She choked out her name as soon as she got her mouth to work, and luckily Alyssa stops talking. As her girlfriend looked at her, dark brown alight with excitement, she realized that she doesn’t know what her next words are going to be. “Um… is there a place I can go sit?”

A small flicker of confusion flashes across Alyssa’s face, but she seemingly noticed how Emma’s eyes haven’t moved from hers, or the warmth across her cheeks that’s obviously a blush, and she takes her hand. “I’m sure there’s somewhere for women to deposit their partners while they shop here.”

As Emma is lead through the store, she jokes, “wow, I’m being put into Toxic Masculinity World? Thanks, babe.”

She earns a soft glare. “It can’t be Toxic Masculinity World if I have to drop my short-circuiting girlfriend off there.” They find their way into a slightly separated area, where (she was right) a couple of men sat, mostly looking at their phones. “Here we are. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Emma rolls her eyes, but gives Alyssa a quick kiss before sitting down. She can feel here eyes start to glaze over after just a short while, and is about to pull out her phone when she hears a voice next to her.

“Your girlfriend drop you here, too?”

Startled, Emma turns quickly and blinks at the person next to her. With long curly brown hair and a bright purple shirt, she’s surprised she didn’t notice them earlier. “Yeah, I got a bit overwhelmed out there.”

The stranger laughs. “I feel ya. I couldn’t just say _no_ to coming in, though.”

“Exactly! She was so excited.” Emma can’t help but smile, remembering Alyssa’s excitement. “We come from Indiana, this is our only chance to go to these big stores.” 

“Yeah, we don’t really get to come here too often.” They stick out a hand. “I’m Veronica, she/her.”

She takes it, shaking. “Emma, she/her. May I ask why you’re in the ‘wait here’ zone?”

Veronica gives her a confused look. “You mean you didn’t notice?”

“Notice what?” Emma looks down, only now registering the wheelchair next to her. “Oh jeez, I just thought that was another seat!”

A laugh comes from Veronica. “Well, yeah, but it’s a mobile seat.”

That eases the awkwardness a little, and she laughs a tiny bit too. “So I’m guessing whoever you came with left you here until they’re done?”

“My girlfriend, yeah. What about you?”

Emma shrugs. “Besides the fact that my brain short circuited the moment I walked in here? I’m literally wearing a sports bra and boxer briefs from Kmart right now.”

Veronica chuckles. “Yeah, that’ll put you in the ‘wait here’ zone.”

“Emma!” She looks up, eyes brightening at the sight of her girlfriend approaching. She stands up, greeting her with a kiss. “I just finished paying, let’s head out-- oh, hi!” Alyssa addresses Veronica. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m just here to collect my girlfriend.”

Veronica waves her off with a smile. “I’m waiting for mine, and I appreciated the talk, but I understand you two have a life.” She aims a wink at Emma. “Maybe you could model your new purchases for her?”

Emma should be used to choking on air by now with how frequently she does it, but it always takes her by surprise. She can sense Alyssa suppressing a laugh at her bright red face, and sends her a painless glare.

“We do have more plans, but I’ll keep your suggestion in mind. Now, come on, Em,” Alyssa ends the conversation, tugging Emma out of the room.

“Babe, we didn’t have any concrete plans for today?” Emma’s pure confusion prompts her to speak.

The look Alyssa gives her is enough to bring back the blush she barely escaped from earlier. “We do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write flustered emma i think? i had no goal going into it and im not sad abt the result so its progress


End file.
